Zutara Week '10
by namedawesome
Summary: My Zutara week submissions! Family, change, pain, date, harmony, AU, and storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Zutara Week Day 1: Family**

Zuko sat on the stairs of the Ember Island beach house the gAang was hiding at. It had been used by his family a long time ago and this is the first time he's stayed here since he was little. He was watching the rest of the gAang as they talked about nothing and goofed around.

He watched as Toph threw small rocks at Sokka, Suki, and Aang. Zuko would've smiled if he wasn't thinking about how much the group looked like a family. Toph as the annoying little sister, Aang as the little brother, Sokka the protective older brother, Suki as his girlfriend, and Katara as the mother. At that thought, he watched her for a moment. She was sitting in between Aang and Sokka laughing at a joke someone had just made, Zuko wouldn't know, he wasn't listening.

Thinking about their family made him wonder where his place in this group was. He didn't know if he was an older brother, sometimes he felt like it but he wasn't sure. Maybe he was a very distant cousin or something. That didn't feel right either, now that he thought about it. He thought about his hidden feelings for Katara, but dismissed the thought immediately. There was no way he could let his hopes get that high, Katara didn't return his feelings and that was that.

Katara sighed as she looked up at Zuko and saw his troubled expression. She walked over to him and sat as close o him as she could and bumped her shoulder with his. Zuko looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Copper piece for your thoughts?" she asked.

He let out a deep chuckle that made Katara shiver, "I don't think their worth that much, Katara…"

Katara smiled and said, "What were ya thinkin' about?"

"The group, how much of a family it is…" Zuko sighed, and showed her a small smile.

"Really? What do ya think?" Katara asked in a whisper. During some point in the conversation they started to whisper, and Katara thought if her voice got any higher they would stop talking.

"You're the mom, Sokka's the big brother, Suki's his girlfriend who practically lives with us, and Aang's the little brother who we all wanna protect. Toph's the little sister who annoys the crap out of everyone," Zuko smiled. He looked ant the group as the laughed at Sokka saying something about instincts.

"What about you, Zuko?" Katara asked. She was watching his face closely as he watched the group.

"I don't know…" Zuko sighed. "Maybe I just don't belong…"

Katara smiled, "I think the group needs a father, don't you, Zuko?"

Zuko looked back at Katara and shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think?" He leaned closer to her as he waited for an answer.

"It's possible," She mumbled as she closed the space between them, with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zutara Week Day 2: Change**

As Katara sat on the dock where Zuko had left her, she thought of all the things that have changed in the past year. She sighed and waited for Aang to show up. It really was expected these days. A short while ago she would've been surprised at Aang's presence but she found she couldn't help but sit there and wait. Although it had been a while since Zuko had left her here… Then again, she couldn't really remember. Maybe Zuko had told Aang that she needed some time. She should thank him later.

That was another thing that had changed. She was starting to like Zuko. It wasn't a bad thing, but she wasn't used to having feelings like this. She didn't know when that had changed. As she was thinking, she heard Appa land and then Aang's voice.

"Zuko told me what you did, or didn't do, I guess," it was the voice he used when he was proud of someone or something.

Katara was unaware of her own words as she said, "I'll never forgive him, but I am ready to forgive you." She directed her attention towards Zuko and smiled as she walked to him. She tried to resist the overwhelming urge to hug him and realized just a second to late that she already was. She relished the feel of his arms around her waist and thought about when her feelings for the scarred man-boy in her arms. She was surprised to remember that she thought of him differently in the cave under Ba-Sing-Se. It was the feeling of hate. Now though, it was different. It was like what she felt for Aang, but different. Stronger.

It was then she decided that she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zutara Week Day 3: Pain**

**A/N: I think that things would've gone differently for Zuko in the Boiling Rock, as in the guards and other prisoners hating him and hurting him, and whatnot. I was actually thinking that this could be a story of it's own, so tell me what you think. I was going to change the ending and some parts but that'll come later.**

Hakoda watched his son and the young prince as they left the confines of the giant war balloon and frowned. He could tell that there was something wrong about the way Zuko was holding himself. Like he was favoring one side of his body over the other.

When Toph felt Zuko on firm ground she yelled, "Sparky!" and rushed up to hug the firebender. As soon as she made contact with him, his face scrunched up in an expression of pain and he grunted at the force of the impact. "What's wrong, Sparky? You feel different… why do you smell like blood?"

"It's nothing," Zuko said. It looked like breathing was becoming a chore.

Toph stomped her foot and the whole temple shook, "Don't lie to me!"

Zuko sighed and looked down as The Duke hugged his leg. He looked up at the rest of the group and shifted uneasily under their gaze, while fixing The Duke's helmet as the young boy looked up at him. "I'm fine…" as the earthbender started to reply he said, "No."

Aang came up behind Toph and said, "Are you sure you're alright? You looked like you were in a lot of pai-"

"I'm fine," Zuko cut him off with a look more than the actual words.

"No you're not!" Toph yelled. "You're walking differently and you smell like blood! More blood than if you just fought with someone!"

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes trying not to let his exhaustion show, "We'll worry about me later. There are people who need to eat; they haven't had a decent meal in months."

Katara found herself being amazed, if only for a moment, by his selflessness, she could tell the moment he appeared in the doorway of the ship that something was wrong. She watched him while she was making dinner and while he ate it. He was settled uncomfortably against the pillar that was now his assigned pillar. Katara gave him that pillar in her mind the first day he sat there. She saw the way Toph wasn't acknowledging him and the way The Duke leaned into Zuko's side when he was done with his food.

After the adventure to the boiling Rock was recounted The Duke said he was tired and wanted the fire prince to tuck him in. Zuko complied and scooped the young freedom fighter into his arm while standing. The action obviously caused Zuko a great deal of pain because he grimaced and leaned onto the pillar for support. Toph winced as if she was hit with a large chunk of rock, and looked as if she were about to puke.

"Toph, are you okay?" Sokka asked when Zuko started to carry The Duke away.

Toph shook her head angrily, "It's not me! It's Sparky!"

Hakoda slipped away from the group and followed Zuko through the temple and watched him tuck The Duke in.

"Zuko?" the young boy asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"Toph's right, isn't she? You're hurt real bad?" The Duke was scared of the firebender's response.

Zuko sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I am…"

The Duke yawned, "You should talk to Katara… She'll help you…"

Zuko smiled a small, bitter smile, "I'll try and do that… Night, The Duke." Zuko stood up sighed and ran straight into Hakoda. "I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't see you!"

"I think it's time you went to see my daughter about those injuries, Prince Zuko," Hakoda said with a small smile. "Yes, Sir, and I'm not a prince anymore…"

Hakoda nodded, "Then you don't need to call me 'sir,' Hakoda will do just fine."

They walked into the room where everyone was and Katara glared at Zuko for an unknown reason. She said in a stern voice, "What are you hiding?"

Zuko looked defeated as he said, "I didn't want any of you to see…"

"What?" Sokka asked. He knew this was going to be bad, because he knew that Zuko was always brutally honest.

"What they do to traitors in Fire Nation prisons, not just the guards but the inmates. The only reason they let you into my cell when you were telling me the plan was because they knew who I was and what I was there for," Zuko looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. "Katara, will you do me the honor of healing me? I know I-"

"Take your shirt off," she ordered.

Zuko nodded, "Sokka, can I borrow your dagger?" When the water tribe warrior handed it you him he cut the shirt down the front and slipped his arms out. He heard a couple of gasps and sighed again. He pulled the shirt off his back and held back a pain filled yell, he'd forgotten that the blood had caked and glued his shirt to his back. At least he pulled it off all at once so he didn't have to go through that again.

Hakoda caught Zuko to steady him and helped him over to Katara. Zuko saw that Katara looked terrified at the sight of him in his wounded state. She healed his back first and he had flashbacks that he never wanted to see again.

He saw himself chained to the wall as they hit him again and again with the knotted whips they carried at their waists. He felt a ghost of the pain they caused shutter through his body. The agonizing pain that got worse with every strike and bled heavier when he moved. It stopped only when there was a soft hand in his hair and Katara's voice telling him to turn around. He did as he was told and faced her because they were both standing and he didn't want to be whipped again. He knew in his mind that she wouldn't do that but he found himself believing that she just might.

"You have a broken rib and slight internal bleeding," she muttered to him, "this might hurt… you should lie down."

He shook his head, "Just do it." And she did. It hurt more than he thought it would and he found himself gripping one of her arms painfully tight with his right hand and backing her into a pillar with his weight until there was only enough space for her healing touch between them. His head rested on her shoulder and he felt Katara's hand on the scarred side of his face. He noticed that in-between flashbacks of feet kicking him and hands punching his stomach, there was a hand in his hair and someone mumbling small comforts into his ear. When the pain died away he stayed where he was with his face buried into her shoulder and his hand slowly loosening from her arm. She kept her hand in his hair and still mumbled small comforts in his ear. He almost froze when she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek on the space just in front of his ear. Suddenly the pain he felt as soreness disappeared and he felt completely at peace. Zuko stepped back and thanked her; it was a simple thanks the only word he said. But in that thanks so many other things were said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zutara Week Day 4: Date**

When Fire Lord Zuko woke up this morning he hadn't expected to be dragged out of the palace by a bouncy, annoying Ty Lee and a slightly more subdued Katara. He was forced into civilian clothes by the hyper pink bundle that was zooming around his room talking nonstop. He stopped caring about what Ty Lee said after a few moments of staring stupidly at her and decided to dress himself. When he returned he found Ty Lee jumping on his bed doing numerous flips and turned his attention to Katara, who was smirking at him. "What?" he asked.

Katara smiled this time and said, "I just think that a firebender should be more of a morning person, don't you, Zuko?" She giggled lightly at his scowl and moved foreword with a hand outstretched to his head. Zuko dodged warily and she hit his arm in a disproving manner so he stilled. She ran a hand through his hair and started to 'fix' it. "You have bed-head, have you ever heard of a brush?" she asked. She was still trying to flatten an extremely stubborn lock of his hair that just wouldn't cooperate.

Ty Lee jumped from the bed and landed a foot away from them and said, "Kai and I want to spend a day on the town and you two are coming with us! It's like a double date! But not really, 'cause that'd imply that you two we're a couple but you're not… Anyway, since you two are the only one's here besides Sokka and Suki and they didn't wanna go, I decided we should all go together! There's no backing out of this! So… HA!"

Zuko just rolled his eyes as Ty Lee dragged both him and Katara out to the front of the palace where Kai was waiting. Zuko shared a look with the waterbender and prayed to Agni to have mercy on his soul.

"Morning!" Kai beamed happily at them while bowing to Zuko, who shook his head and told the man to stand. "We all ready to go then?" he asked, when Ty Lee answered in the affirmative they started on their way to town. "So, Katara, how's the Avatar?"

"I don't know… I haven't talked to him since we broke up, or the last time he was here… When was that, Zuko?" Katara asked.

Zuko thought for a moment, "When Mai broke up with me, remember? You two had already broken it off, right? Yeah, that was it. About three months ago."

Zuko yawned. Why did they have to leave right when he woke up? He was hungry and didn't get the chance to even _think_ about breakfast.

"So the two of you never got back together that's a shame, Katara… but I guess it was for the best. You can't stay with someone you don't love, can you?" Kai asked wrapping an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder.

Before anyone could say a word, Zuko's stomach growled and he blushed, "I haven't had breakfast yet…"

Katara smiled and suggested they get something from one of the stands to munch on while they walked. With Zuko's hunger satisfied they decided to go window shopping, well, Ty Lee actually decided but she liked to think it was a group effort. In the few hours that had gone by, Zuko and Katara were bored, and Katara suggested that they go to the lake to relax.

Zuko smiled at the sight of Katara bending a stream of water and settled down on a patch of grass to close his eyes. Ty Lee saw him and bounced over, "Zuko, you can't fall asleep on a date!"

He was about to reply when Katara said, "Oh, let him, Ty Lee! He doesn't get enough sleep as it is, and today was his day off; we all know that he sleeps on his day off." Ty Lee let him be but a few minutes later he felt someone on the ground next to him and opened an eye. Katara was lying there smiling at him and said, "Hey…"

"Hey," Zuko sighed and moved one arm from behind his head as an invitation for her to use him as a pillow. As always, she snuggled onto the fabric of his shirt and sighed.

Zuko was beginning to think this day was going pretty well when he heard Katara say, "I guess it was a date after all…" and then he thought it was going even better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zutara Week Day 5: Harmony**

_**Harmony-**__ A pleasing combination of elements in a whole._

Katara smiled as she watched Zuko teach Aang breathing. They were at Ember Island and Zuko noticed that Aang's breathing was uneven and his bending was weak. The young Avatar said he already knew but when Zuko asked him to demonstrate the Fire Nation prince started to chuckle. "That's how you breathe?" he asked trying to hold in his laughter. Then he shook his head and told Aang to sit with him. "Close your eyes, breathe in with your nose, out with your mouth, and forget everything."

"But I-" Aang interrupted.

"Forget!" Zuko yelled firmly as Aang closed his eyes once more. Sometimes, Zuko could be worse than Toph and that was saying something. Zuko was as tough as Toph but could be as patient as Katara. "Picture a flame and make it rise and shrink with your breathing. In it gets smaller, out it gets bigger. The only thing you know is the flame and your breathing. Nothing else matters, just the flame."

As Aang relearned breathing Zuko sat and waited with a flame lit in his hand, watching it intently. When it started moving with Aang's breathing Zuko smirked and snuffed out the small flame, "Alright, Aang, push ups. With fire, not air."

Aang visibly deflated, "Aw, come on, Sifu Hotman! Can I take a break?" He was about to beg but at Zuko's stern look, he sighed.

Zuko shook his head but had an idea, "Toph, I need your help!"

Toph showed up and glared at Zuko. "What, Sparky? I was sandbending!"

"Sit on Aang's back while he does push ups, will you? I have to do something," He asked smiling. He knew the earthbender would accept. "You can be as hard as you can on him, he needs it."

Toph smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Sure thing, Sparky! This'll be fun! Get ready, Twinkletoes, you're in for a hard time!"

Katara laughed at her friends antics and turned her attention to Zuko. He was sitting on the stairs next to her looking at Toph and Aang with an amused light in his eyes. "Don't you have something to do, Zuko?" Katara asked playfully.

Zuko glanced at her and blushed, "I was wondering if you could help me with that… I have this move I wanted to try but I need a waterbender to do it. My uncle told me about it and…" he trailed off unsure what to say, or how she'd respond.

Moments later they were standing a couple feet away from each other with Katara spinning a stream of water in a cork screw motion while Zuko stood at the ready waiting for her say so. She nodded and suddenly there was fire moving in time with the water in the opposite direction. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously they lashed out at the training dummies that were set up around them. In a matter of seconds, all ten of them were bits and pieces of wood. They called the water and fire back to them and continued the twirling motion. It was soothing and Katara caught her self moving the water in different patterns watching Zuko follow them with fire. They were past the pretense of practicing a move they were performing an elemental dance. Harmonious was the only word that could come to Katara's mind as she thought about what this was. The way they moved was like they've done this before for a long time. It really was harmonious, in every sense of the word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zutara Week Day 6: Alternate Universe**

Zuko Kasanji sat at his lunch table waiting for the most boring period in school to end. He had just relaxed when a hand gripped his shoulder. He knew he should've gone to the library today. "What do you want, Azula?" he asked with a bored sigh.

"Oh come now, Zu-Zu, that's no way to talk to your darling little sister, is it?" Azula asked in an overly sweet way that meant she wanted something from him.

"I'm not in the mood," Zuko mumbled. He never liked his sister; she was just like his father, a man that had no tolerance for failure and hated Zuko with his entire being. "Just go away," he sighed and hoped they listened. Just this once. Then again, the universe was never on his side.

"What kind of a sister would I be if I did that?" Azula asked. "I just wanted to make sure my dearest big brother was feeling better after his little… _accident…_" she sneered.

Zuko glared at her but said nothing. He knew she didn't care about him so he said, "No you don't."

She laughed manically and said, "You know me so well, Zu-Zu. It's a shame you don't have Mai anymore, father was beginning to see you as his son aga-"

"No he wasn't… Go away, Azula, I don't care anymore," Zuko sighed. He didn't care about his father or his sister. He just wanted to have a normal life where people didn't hate him. The universe not hating him would be okay too. Yeah, he'd like the universe to stop being mean.

Azula looked surprised, no one interrupts her! "Fine. Have it your way, just remember that you're worthless now, dear brother. No one would want you now."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. '_At least she left_,' he thought. He noticed the looks sent in his direction but didn't care, he was used to stares. He felt a presence in front of him and looked up. It was that waterbender, Katara Mouddasai he remembered. Then he blushed. He's not good with women. "Yes…?"

"You shouldn't let her talk to you like that!" Katara said somewhat outraged. "You don't deserve to be treated like that!"

Zuko blinked twice in a surprised manner with a faint blush on his cheeks. He really needed to be less awkward around women, it's difficult to function. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled, "I do deserve it…" The last part was said even lower than the first and not meant for her ears.

Katara glared, "What makes you say that?" She was practically growling.

Zuko gulped and blushed deeper, "N-nothing…"

A furious look crossed Katara's face before it turned soft with a sad smile. "Why do you deserve it?" she asked it in such a way that Zuko was fighting with himself trying not tell her his entire life's story.

"I-I," he stuttered, looking down and away from those irresistible, deep, blue, loving eyes, "I'm not… a very good person…" He sighed and waited for her to leave but instead felt a hand on his own.

"You don't seem like a bad person to me," her voice rang out in a whisper, but to Zuko it was as loud as if she had screamed. "You can't be bad if Azula hates you so much."

Zuko glanced at her again and noticed the smile on her face; it made him want to smile too. He blushed again. He hated how he was around girls. "She's my sister, isn't she supposed to hate me?" he asked in an unsure way.

Katara shook her head, "Not that much. What was that she said about your father?"

Zuko tried to hide the unconscious wince when she mentioned his father, but failed, "It's… a family thing…" He tried not to think about his father but the memory of his scar burned through his mind. He reached for his scar but stopped before he touched it trying not to show her what he meant. It was too late, he realized. She had seen his hand move toward it and reached for it herself.

"He did that to you?" she asked in surprise. Her hand hung in the air as if waiting for permission, so he closed his eyes and waited. He almost pulled away when he felt her hand on his scar, no one but him had ever touched it. Here he was letting a girl he barely knew do something no one ever did. "Why?" she asked in a whisper.

He clenched his eyes shut and pleaded, "Don't… I-I… Just don't…"

"Okay," she said quietly. "Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" she asked changing the subject. When he looked unsure she smiled, and Zuko blushed again, "Come on, they won't mind." He nodded not knowing what else to say. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away before he could change his mind.

A few moments later Zuko decided that Katara's brother Sokka was the most annoying thing in the world, the small boy with the arrow on his hat was Aang and a close second and way to energetic, her brother's girlfriend Suki was very patient, and the small blind girl Toph was tolerable. He just wanted to know why she kept calling him Sparky. _'At least it's better than Zu-Zu,'_ he thought.

"So, Sparky, what'd you do to make Crazula to hate you so much?" Toph asked.

Zuko thought for a moment, "I was her big brother."

Sokka stopped shoveling his face for the moment, "You're related? I know little sisters are annoying but she really hates you! I don't get it man!" Katara glared at the blue clad boy with a look that could kill.

"I don't have a great family…" Zuko sighed.

"What do you mean was?" Suki asked. He really had hoped that no one would notice.

Zuko hesitated but Katara put a hand on his shoulder and everyone was looking at him, so he blushed. Again. "My father kicked me out," he said, wanting the get to know Zuko party to disperse.

"Why?" Aang asked. The kid was to damn curious for his own good.

"I… did something he didn't like, so I live with my uncle and mother now," Zuko shrugged.

Aang frowned, "What did you do?"

Zuko looked down and shook his head while clenching his fists under the table, "I don't wan'na talk about it. It's not important anyway." He hoped to Agni they would drop the subject. In hopes they didn't he suddenly asked, "So, are you guys benders?"

Aang immediately responded with a goofy smile that could somehow only work for the scrawny boy, "I'm an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, Toph's an earthbender, but Sokka and Suki aren't. Are you a bender?"

Zuko blinked at the force the news was delivered and the excitement that was put in to a simple question. "Yeah, I'm a firebender…" he said with a lot less enthusiasm than Aang. The only normal one of them seemed to be Katara but to him she was weird. He'd let he get away with murder if she asked him to and that seemed odd, to him at least.

When lunch ended Zuko was walking with Katara in a comfortable silence to his next class which was also hers. It was weird how he was comfortable with her after just meeting her. Zuko glanced at her and smiled a bit, she made people comfortable. His uncle would like her.

"Hey, Zuko, there's this tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon that the gAang goes to after school and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us," Katara asked with a smile.

"I uh… actually have to work right after school, so I can't," Zuko ran a hand through his sort hair that he was just starting to grow out. "That's where I work, though. So I guess I could walk there with you guys…"

"You work there?" Katara asked. "I love that place! It's my favorite tea shop in town!"

Zuko grinned sheepishly, "My uncle would be very happy to know that."

Katara grinned, "So, you're the nephew he talks about so much. How come we've never seen you before in the shop?"

"I've been in the hospital… He really talks about me?" Zuko asked. He hoped it wasn't anything embarrassing.

Katara gasped, "That's right! Iroh told us that a few weeks ago! What were you in there for? He never told us."

They arrived in class before he answered and said he'd tell her later. She sat next to him just as the bell rang and smiled a smile that made his stomach do flips. Zuko pulled out his note book planning on half listening to the teacher drone on about the history of the world or something similar and doodling. He zoned out half way through class and started sketching the view he had from the window: a few cars sitting on the street and a few people walking by. He was brought out of his trance by the bell and quickly packed his things. He waited for Katara to finish and they walked to their lockers since it was the end of the day, after all.

He was surprised when she asked, "Is it later?"

He sighed, "I was hit by a car…" at her horrified look he put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and blushed, "I'm okay! I mean, you know, now. There was this kid and he was in the street and this car wasn't stopping… His name's Lee… The kid is Lee not the car… But he's okay; I mean he wasn't hurt… or anything…" Zuko rubbed the back of his head nervously and cleared his throat.

"You jumped in front of a car to save a little kid?" she asked with wide eyes. "How can you think you're a bad person?"

Zuko blushed at her comment and shrugged sheepishly, "I… have my moments?"

Katara shook her head, grabbed his hand, and dragged him toward her friends. Zuko walked to the Jasmine Dragon listening to the rest of the group being obnoxious and laughing for no reason. Zuko found himself smiling at them as he was walking. When they arrived at the shop Zuko held the door open for them and said he'd be right back.

Sokka looked confused until he came back with menus and was wearing an apron. "You work here?" he asked, pointing at him accusingly.

Katara put her face into her hands, "I already told you this, Sokka. Why don't you listen?"

Sokka just blinked. "Oh…"

"Uncle, I'm here!" Zuko yelled into the back. Just as he finished his sentence he was hugged by a short balding man.

"Oh, nephew! I am so glad that you are alright; I didn't get to see you after you got out of the hospital and I was very worried!" Iroh said. "I have missed you, nephew!"

"You saw me everyday at the hospital, Uncle," Zuko sighed but hugged the old man anyway. He would never understand this man.

"Yes, but I worry about you, Zuko. You never think about yourself," Iroh said pulling back. "So, your ribs haven't been giving you any trouble, then?"

"No, Uncle," Zuko sighed.

"Good, good. Your mother's been worried sick about you all day! Go in the back and see her," Iroh said. He was looking at Katara's table and saw her watching Zuko in concern.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko said.

"So, Miss Katara," Iroh said, "I see you are concerned for my nephew. Has he told you how he's feeling?"

Katara grinned and said, "Only that he was fine. You never told us he was so shy! Oh, and before I forget, how many times have I told you it's just Katara Mr. Iroh."

"As many times as I've asked you to call me Uncle, my dear," Iroh chuckled. "Now what can I get you today children?"

"Ginseng!" Sokka yelled excitedly.

"Oolong!" Aang yelled. Then added quickly, "Please!"

"Me too, "Suki said much more calm than her boyfriend.

"I'll have ginseng, too, Pops!" Toph said with a grin.

"I'll have some jasmine tea," Katara said. She rolled her eyes at her brother's reaction and said, "Sorry about Sokka, M- I mean, Uncle."

"That's quite alright, my dear, I must ask you, though… Isn't my nephew handsome?" Iroh grinned and sped away, leaving Katara to blush and think, _'He is, isn't he?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Zutara Week Day 7: Storm**

Zuko sighed. It was raining outside, actually, it was pouring rain. Zuko hated rain, so, he sighed again. Then there was a flash of blue light, a streak of electricity made its way down to earth and a deafening crack sounded. Zuko was so immersed in watching the storm that he was surprised to find Toph and The Duke in his room looking sheepish. Before he could ask what was wrong another lightening bolt hit, thunder exploded in his ears, and he was being hugged by two small bodies. He was surprised but still wrapped his arms around them.

"Sorry, Zuko…" The Duke mumbled quickly pulling back. Zuko could tell he was embarrassed, and by the looks of it so was Toph.

"It's okay, guys," Zuko chuckled. "You two scared of the storm?"

Toph scoffed, "I'm not! The Duke woke me up and asked me to bring him here 'cause he was to scared to-" A flash of light and a loud crack interrupted her and before she could help herself she let out a small scream and buried her face in his neck along with The Duke.

Zuko tried not to chuckle, "Are you sure, Toph?"

"Shut up, Sparky! If you tell anyone, I'll personally put you through hell!" Toph growls. The only thing that makes Zuko doubt her statement is the fact that she's still clinging to him like a small child.

"I won't tell," Zuko smiles. "Why'd you come to me? Don't you usually go to Katara or somebody?" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously.

"Yeah, but…" The Duke started to say but blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

"But what?" Zuko asked. He moved the small boy's helmet so he could see The Duke's face.

"Big brothers aren't afraid of anything, and sometimes Katara's scared too," The Duke sniffed.

Zuko blinked and stared for a moment before hugging the boy closer to him along with Toph as another lightening bolt hit. This time Zuko looked at his door when it open and heard someone sigh in relief before they walked into the candle lit sanctuary of his room. It was Katara, and she looked relieved and somewhat scared. Zuko smiled at her while rubbing Toph's back in a comforting motion.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you, Duke," Katara said as she sat on the edge of Zuko's bed and was surprised to find he didn't correct her. "Toph, what are you doing here? You're not scared, are you?"

"No!" Toph yelled, clenching her fists and looking rather embarrassed.

The storm chose that moment to let loose a lightening strike right outside Zuko's window and a thunderous boom sounded even louder than the last. The Duke buried his face deeper into Zuko's neck, Toph screamed and curled tighter into a ball on Zuko's lap, Katara leaped onto the bed and attached herself to Zuko's neck burrowing her head into his shoulder, and Zuko just sighed. The Duke was shaking uncontrollably and Zuko rubbed his back in soothing circles while making shushing noises. He placed his chin on Toph's head and felt her relax slightly. Katara was muttering something into his shoulder and shaking her head and Zuko was at a loss. He settled for rubbing her back like he was doing with The Duke. "It's okay… It's just a storm… It's okay… We're okay," Zuko was muttering in an awkward attempt to calm the three people that decided to have an impromptu fear party in his room.

The Duke peaked out from his place at Zuko's shoulder and saw Katara in a similar position as himself. He mumbled in Zuko's ear, "Told you she was scared too…"

Zuko blushed and glanced at Katara. Hearing that vocalized made it a bit more awkward than it already was. Almost absentmindedly, he hugged the three of them closer to him and they waited out the storm.

By the time Zuko fell asleep the thunder was a distant sound. The Duke was tucked under Zuko's left arm snuggled into his side like the big teddy bear the three of them made Zuko feel like. Toph was curled up on his lap, one hand gripping Zuko's shirt and the other keeping The Duke's body from touching hers. Katara was curled into Zuko's side with her head resting on Zuko's shoulder and an arm around him and Toph while Zuko's left arm held her in place. A few minutes after Zuko was asleep, his head fell to rest on Katara's head and he unconsciously nuzzled her hair. Unbeknownst to them they both sighed in their sleep and snuggled deeper into each others arms. They would deny it in the morning but right now it felt right.


End file.
